


Identify

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [116]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, MIA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge has to pack the belongings of a MIA pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identify

There weren’t a lot of things to put into the storage cube. Rebel pilots didn’t tend to accumulate many material possessions, spending most of their credits on things that were more likely to be consumed than endure. Still, it took some time for Wedge to go through the few possessions and organize the cube so that nothing would be damaged in transit.

“I thought that we’d find you here. Wedge, you didn’t have to do this alone.” Wes stood in the doorway, with Hobbie a step behind him and peering over his shoulder. “We could have helped.”

Wedge gave a humorless laugh and gestured to the cube, “There isn’t enough here to require heavy lifting.”

Wes frowned, tilting his head to the side as he studied his friend, “You know that isn’t what I meant. He was our friend too. We know how you feel, and we could have helped you through this process.”

“I know.” Wedge’s voice fell close to a whisper and he tapped the side of the storage unit, “I don’t even know who this is supposed to go to now. No next of kin for official inheritance. I would send it to Winter, but I don’t even know where she is and no one can give me clearance to find out. Tycho always managed to smudge the data work for his beneficiaries, even before he was in charge of getting that work done for the squadron.”

Hobbie pushed Wes further into the room and stepped around him, reaching out to touch Wedge’s shoulder briefly. “He never wanted to dwell on that sort of thing.   Can’t it be put into storage for now?” He glanced back at Wes, “Winter can claim it later, or maybe something else will happen in the meantime.”

Both Wedge and Wes looked at him blankly, and Hobbie rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me that I have to be the optimist here. Wedge, they told us that he was captured on his mission, not that he was dead. I know the odds are bad, but this is Tycho Celchu we’re talking about. No matter how bad he is at sabaac, the odds are usually in his favor when it comes to escaping Imp custody. Until I see something like a body to identify, I’m going to believe that he is coming back.”

Wes nodded slowly, “I think I will too. Even if we have to go rescue him off a backwater prison moon, Tycho will be back with us some day. Rogue Squadron does the impossible, and we’ve rescued Tycho once before so it can’t be as impossible as it seems right now.”

“Alright, it can go into storage for now.” Wedge sighed and reached out to grasp each of them by an arm, “I can’t let Hobbie be more optimistic than I am, so I’ll try to believe in the best case scenario here. I just might need some help with that occasionally.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Now let’s get that squared away so we can go have a drink to Tycho’s luck.” Wes grabbed the cube, lifting the small thing easily, “We can even get some of that horrible Alderaanian wine he liked so much.”


End file.
